This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Computer systems may monitor and control power distribution units that provide power to various loads. The computer systems may communicate with sensors or other monitoring devices to determine overload conditions in the power distribution units. If such overload conditions exist, the computer systems may generate warnings and/or remove loads coupled to particular power distribution units to decrease overloading on those particular power distribution units.